Bite Me
by coobearrocks
Summary: I am the first and the last, the beggining to your end i am the forgotten.
1. Kellie's Profile

Name: Kellie LuEllen Vanity

Age: (In first book) 13

Eye color: Multi-change but normally ivy-green

Hair color: Dyed brown and red (her hair always changes but natural she was platnium blonde) to her shoulders (she wears extentions to her mid section sometimes)

Skin: Pale

Nick names: Kell, Kellie cat, Kellie Katastrophic, Kat, Kitty, Ellie, Kellie-kinz

Relationships: Vlad and Henrys other Bestfriend

Occupation: She's a screamer for Angelic Deamonds

Piercings: Ears, and she pierced her own lip

Height: 5' 7

Background: Growing up as a kid, she lived with an abusive family, but now she lives with Band Blood On The Dance Floor (dont kill me i love them xD) her adoptionary parents are Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe.

DOB: July 6

Orientation: Bi

Bio: Kellie is a half vampire-girl who wasn't supposed to be born, in turn her vampiric father beat her, she was taken into custodey by Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe, at age 10. Her eyes flash Cat-yellow when 'things' happen. She loves reading, writing, drawing, and her music as much as she loves monster, Her drudge is a boy named Landon. She screams for his band angelic deamonds and sometimes sings with him. She hardley eats, but shes a 'vegan' . She is Schizo, and anorexic, as she suffers from depression. Not alot of girls like her, but alot of the guys do. Shes not afraid to fight if your looking for it. You can normally find her in converse, thick eyeliner, jeans ripped up, and a band tee. She loves anime.


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay anyways this is chapter one, the other was Kellie's profile, no she isn't a marysue, shes far from it m'loves.)

"OMFG, we could fill it with pudding!"

I laughed. "You're so weird Landon!"

He laughed right back. "Yeah, well at least I embrace it!"

I shook my head chuckling. "Yeah?, Well I'm the flipping princess of weird!"

"Nooo really, Kellie?" He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes smiling. "Oh, shut up!"

He put a hand over his heart in mock-hurt and gasped. "You know, that really hurts, in here." He pointed to his hear.

I gave a small laugh, smiling. "Oh, you know i love you."

"Do I Kellie?, Do I really?" He asked with a goofy-grin.

You could never be down around Landon Shapiro, that's for sure.

"Do you feel that way Landon, Do you really feel that way?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" He said cracking his knuckles, before changing the song playing in the background.

Escape The Fate started plying from the silver-drawn-on-speakers.

"Situations!" I said, laying back on the bed.

Yeah, we were in my room.

But we're not doing anything you dirty-minded-people.

"Mhm, hey Kell?"

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Do you ever get that feeling, that something bad is just going to happen, but you don't know what?"

"Not really, I mean, sometimes I guess."

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head, to look him in the eye.

"I don't know, just, weird moment?"

"I'll say." I said, chewing my bottom lip.

"Shiz, I've got to get out of here, my mum's gonna kill me!" He said.

I nodded. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks!" He said slipping on his shoes.

"No problem." You see his Mum's always nicer when people are around, she was always nice though.

I slipped on my black-converse, and my Paramore hoodie.

He threw on his jean-jacket as we were walking at the door.

"Momma, I'm walking Landon home!" I called out.

"Ok, hurry back before it gets to dark though!" He called back out from the living-room.

"Kk!" I called back, before shutting the door behind me.

Yeah, my momma was a boy, his name's Dahvie, my dad's name is Jayy.

Although we go by Momma's last name Vanity.

We were walking down the sidewalk, when Landon shoved an earphone in my right ear.

"What the freak, dude?" I said chuckling.

He was searching through the songs on his I-pod.

Freaxx by Brokencyde started riging through my ear.

"It's our song!" Landon said putting the music player on lock, and into his pocket.

I shook my head smiling. "Nice, man."

"Damn right!" He yelled, throwing a fist to the air.

Then we started skipping, yes skipping, arm-in-arm down the sidewalk.

"I feel like a douche." I said trying not to laugh.

"Pssht, girl, what you be talking bout, this is fun." He said.

I laughed. "Lan, I know you're gay and all, but really?"

"Yeah really!, what now betch?" He yelled laughing.

I laughed, covering my mouth, trying to calm down.

I have a tendency to snort laugh, and it sounds like a dying pig being raped, and runover at the same time.

"Kellie!" I heard a familliar-voice call out.

I turned around, and saw Black hair, brown eyes, and pale sink, all clad in black.

"Hi, Vlad." I said.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey, man." Landon said.

(A/n: Yeah, so I'm boerd out of my mind, but anyways, there's a twist in this story, so stay tuned, and yes Landon is gay:) thank you to all my reviewers :) )


	3. Landon's Profile

(A/n: So im sick, and really really boerd cus you know, i have no life xD and so i decided to make Landon's profile, enjoy.)

Full name: Landon Lee Shapiro

Nicknames: Lan, Lance, Landons bridge, Lee, Andy,

Age: 14

Hair color: Burgungey red with long bangs covering one eye, and black bang tips

Eye: Light brown

Skin: Pale

Occupation: Lead singer of Angelic Deamonds

Realtionships: Kellie's drudge, and friend whos like a brother

Piercings: Lip, eyebrow, and gauges

Height: 5'9

Background: His dad left him, and his mom, when he was 5, and married another woman, having her kids, and trying to pretend he didn't exist.

DOB: August 21

Orientation: Gay

Bio: His dad left him and his mom when he was 5, after having an affair with another woman and getting her pregnate, he also took care of her other children, pretending Landon never existed, but that doesn't bother Landon one bit. He's a cheerful young boy, shy unless you know him, he will randomly get hyper, and says the word rawr alot. He has a boyfriend named Randall, who's the drummer for his band angelic deamonds. Landon is the lead singer for the band, and screams a sentence in two of their songs. He can play guitar. He's Kellie's drudge and they're inseperable.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whatsup?" I asked him, giving a small smile.

"Not much, just needed new headphones." Vlad gestured to the bag that he was holding.

"What about you two?"

"Walking him home," I gestured to Landon.

"Blow up your headphones again?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said casually.

Landon laughed.

Vlad ran a hand through his messy-black-hair, giving a half smile.

"Ohmigod!" Landon said.

Vlad and I looked to him, chuckling.

"Yes, ?" I asked crossing my arms.

Vlad put his bag in his back pocket.

Landon got all serious. "We should all skip."

Vlad laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Sadly he's not."

5 minutes later the three of us were skipping down the sidewalk.

"This feels really gay." Vlad said laughing.

"Yes, yes it does." I said, grinning.

"AND IM PROUD TO BE IN THAT NUMBER!, WHEN THE SAINTS COME MARCHING IN!" Landon yelled as lous as he could, causing the noir haired boy, and I to laugh.

We earned a bunch of odd stares from adults, to kids at our school.

Then we spotted a group of the 'popular' kids from our school, hanging out at the park, I assumed waiting for the rest of them.

Henry was there to.

I rolled my eyes as we continued past them, hearing them shout things like 'emo fags' off in the distance.

You get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Vlad's POV)

After walking Landon and Kellie home and starting my own way to my house, I was walking by some trees near the town...

That's when I saw her.

Black-hair to her breast bone in waves, a slight tan, giving her a doll effect, light green-yellow like eyes popping out lined with cat-eyeliner, and red-lips, pierced on the right. Her bangs, choppy, covered part of her left eye. She was small, 5"3, wearing black-ripped shorts, Chuck-Taylors to match, and a Disturbed-hoodie, underneath was an avenged seven fold tee shirt.

She was perfect.

She met my gaze and smirked, crossing her arms before turning to continue her walk down the road.

"Someone's got the hots for the new girl."

I jumped abit.

"Hey man." It was just Henry though.

He wiggled his brows. "You like her."

"She's hot sure." But she could be a total bitch for all I know.

He laughed. "Her name's Vanessa Pierce."

Perfect name for a perfect girl.

But I still liked Meredith...right?

And then Kellie...

Oh come on Vlad shes's like a sister, that's incest.

I shivered at the thought.

"You ok dude?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."


End file.
